You Love Me, but I Love Another
by Star Speckled Sky
Summary: Snowpaw is the StarClan of the Clan...to two cats, Shadowpaw and Oakpaw. But she has her eyes fixed on another tom, Soilpaw. Thing is, Soilpaw doesn't pay attention to her at all. When Palepaw reveals two dark secrets, things veer onto a dark path...


Books » Warriors » You Love Me, but I Love AnotherAuthor: Starrysong Likes SpringRated: T - English - Romance/Drama - Reviews: 7 - Published: 11-18-16 - Updated: 11-18-16id:12237705

Hiya fans! I've made a short little story for you all! There is nothing very mature, but I would suggest reading carefully. There is one part where it seems like something mature will happen, but it doesn't, I promise it won't. So sit back, relax, and read!

* * *

ALLEGIANCES

HAZECLAN

LEADER: Sunstar ~ golden tabby tom with dark blue eyes, Birdfeather's mate

DEPUTY: Mistypool ~ silver furred she-cat with green misty eyes, Darksky's mate

MEDICINE CAT(S): Silverleaf ~ silver she-cat with white paws and bright green eyes

MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: Berrypaw ~ red she-cat with blue eyes

WARRIORS: Hazelmist ~ hazel she-cat with violet eyes, Thistlewhisker's mate

Dawnfern ~ dappled golden she-cat with green-blue eyes, Timberfoot's mate

Darksky ~ dark tabby tom with green eyes, Mistypool's mate

Thistlewhisker ~ spiky white tom with green eyes, Hazelmist's mate

Icybreeze ~ white she-cat with icy blue eyes, Grassthorn's mate

Timberfoot ~ wirey brown tom with green eyes, Dawnfern's mate

Splashwing ~ white-gray she-cat with blue eyes, Eagletalon's mate

Eagletalon ~ golden-brown tom with blue eyes, Splashwing's mate

Grassthorn ~ sturdy golden-brown tom with green eyes, Icybreeze's mate

Rosepoppy ~ red she-cat with white patches with amber eyes, Morningfang's mate

Purpleflight ~ dark purple she-cat with gray eyes, Whitefur's mate

Morningfang ~ yellow tom with green eyes, Rosepoppy's mate

Whitefur ~ white tom with blue eyes, Purpleflight's mate

Rockystone ~ gray tom with blue eyes, Spiritwind's mate

Wolftalon ~ gray tom with amber eyes, Willowstorm's mate

Snakefur ~ gray tom with dark green eyes, Patchflower's mate

Apprentice, Soilpaw

APPRENTICES:

Snowpaw ~ white she-cat with pale yellow-blue eyes, mentor: Rosepoppy

Palepaw ~ pale golden-white she-cat with green eyes, mentor: Whitefur

Shadowpaw ~ dark tom with blue eyes, mentor: Darksky

Oakpaw ~ brown oak furred tom with blue eyes, mentor: Timberfoot

Soilpaw ~ dark brown tabby tom with gray eyes, mentor: Thistlewhisker

Swallowpaw ~ brown she-cat with darker flecks and blue eyes, mentor: Dawnfern

QUEENS: Birdfeather ~ pale golden she-cat with blue-green eyes, Sunstar's mate(mother of Soilpaw and Swallowpaw; Featherkit, Hazekit, and Lionkit)

Spiritwind ~ white-silver she-cat with aqua eyes, Rockystone's mate(mother of Snowpaw, expecting another litter)

Willowstorm ~ silver she-cat with stormy blue eyes, Wofltalon's mate(mother of Palepaw and Oakpaw, expecting another litter)

Patchflower ~ white-and-black she-cat with violet eyes, Snakefur's mate(mother of Shadowpaw; Cloudkit, Frostkit, Flowerkit, and Nightkit)

KITS: Featherkit ~ silver she-kit with grey eyes

Hazekit ~ golden she-kit with blue eyes

Lionkit ~ golden tabby tomkit with blue eyes

Cloudkit ~ white tomkit with green eyes

Frostkit ~ silver-white she-kit with violet eyes

Flowerkit ~ black-and-white she-kit with green eyes

Nightkit ~ black tomkit with blue eyes

ELDERS: Grayhail ~ gray tom with grey eyes, mate is Julia(he used to be a kittypet), oldest cat in Clan

Jayice ~ gray tom with icy blue eyes, Softmoon's mate

Softmoon ~ white she-cat with silver paws and green eyes, Jayice's mate! oldest she-cat in Clan

GOLDCLAN

LEADER: Dapplestar ~ dappled golden she-cat with blue eyes

DEPUTY: Lionfern ~ golden she-cat with dark green eyes

MEDICINE CAT(S): Applesplash ~ dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: Sunpaw ~ golden tabby tom with icy blue eyes

WARRIORS: Cloudfrost ~ white tom with icy blue eyes

Foxspring ~ ginger tom with dark green eyes

Apprentice, Flarepaw

Ivyleaf ~ white tabby she-cat with very dark green eyes

Squirrelwhisker ~ dark ginger she-cat with white stripes and amber eyes

Sandpelt ~ sandy tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Peachpaw

Orangerain ~ bright ginger tom with dark blue eyes

Apprentice, Blazepaw

Larkwing ~ tortoiseshell she-cat with violet eyes

Apprentice, Tawnypaw

Flashstrike ~ light yellow tabby tom with pale icy blue eyes

Redtalon ~ red tom with light amber-green eyes

Brightfern ~ white-and-gold she-cat with green eyes

Reedflight ~ dark red tabby tom with brown eyes

Yellowfire ~ light yellow she-cat with blazing amber eyes

APPRENTICES:

Tawnypaw ~ tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Peachpaw ~ peachy she-cat with blue eyes

Flarepaw ~ bright ginger tom with blue eyes

Blazepaw ~ dark golden tabby tom with blazing amber eyes

QUEENS: Lightstream ~ pale golden tabby she-cat with cool blue eyes(Redtalon's mate, mother to Maplekit, Tansykit, and Owlkit)

Coralwing ~ pink she-cat with amber eyes(Foxspring's mate, expecting)

KITS: Maplekit ~ maple colored she-kit with bright green eyes

Tansykit ~ tortoiseshell-and-white she-kit with green eyes

Owlkit ~ dark brown tom with white flecks and blue eyes

ELDERS: Heatfoot ~ red-and-white tom with amber eyes, oldest cat in Clan

Fernlight ~ silver she-cat with green eyes, oldest she-cat in Clan

EMBERCLAN

LEADER: Coalstar ~ dark grey tom with black flecks and amber eyes

DEPUTY: Duskember ~ brown tom with light green eyes

MEDICINE CAT(S): Amberleaf ~ amber tabby she-cat with green eyes

MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: Yarrowpaw ~ pale yellow she-cat with green eyes

WARRIORS: Dewfrost ~ light golden tom with icy blue eyes

Breezefur ~ creamy tom with amber eyes

Aspenleaf ~ gray she-cat with dark green eyes

Fireflight ~ bright ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Risepaw

Russetwind ~ dark red she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Redpaw

Smokeflame ~ dark gray tom with amber eyes

Goldenfern ~ golden she-cat with bright green eyes

Apprentice, Burstpaw

Nettlerain ~ brown tom with pale blue eyes

Charredwhisker ~ dark tom with green eyes

Blackfall ~ black tom with yellow eyes

Flickerflame ~ ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

Summerfern ~ golden tabby she-cat with bright hazel eyes

APPRENTICES: Burstpaw ~ golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Redpaw ~ red tom with green eyes

Risepaw ~ golden tabby she-cat with violet eyes

QUEENS: Glowingbrook ~ light golden tabby she-cat with light blue eyes(Smokeflame's mate, mother to Faintkit)

Leapspirit ~ gray tabby she-cat with green eyes(Blackfall's mate, mother to Fallkit and Poppykit)

KITS: Faintkit ~ white-and-pale golden she-kit with pale blue eyes

Fallkit ~ gray-and-gold tabby tomkit with yellow eyes

Poppykit ~ dark red she-kit with green eyes

ELDERS: Sunsetmoon ~ golden tabby she-cat with silvery-amber eyes, oldest she-cat in Clan

Duskmouse ~ brown tom with green eyes, oldest cat in Clan

ICECLAN

LEADER: Snowstar ~ snowy white she-cat with blue eyes

DEPUTY: Frostpool ~ white she-cat with icy blue eyes

MEDICINE CAT(S): Moonbrook ~ white-silver she-cat with blue eyes

Mistleaf ~ silver she-cat with icy green eyes

MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: Hailpaw ~ gray tabby tom with icy blue eyes

WARRIORS: Flakewhisker ~ white she-cat with dark amber eyes

Siberianwolf ~ silver tom with dark blue eyes

Glistenground ~ white tom with brown eyes

Chipice ~ dark gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Shimmerfrost ~ silver-white she-cat with icy blue eyes

Shatteredfang ~ gray tom with yellow-blue eyes

Crystalwish ~ white she-cat with amber eyes

Diamondsky ~ white tom with blue eyes

Harehop ~ white-and-brown tom with blue eyes

Frozenwing ~ white tom with green eyes

Fallenblaze ~ silver tom with amber eyes

Rainfall ~ silver tom with dark blue eyes

Winterberry ~ white she-cat with violet eyes

Driftfeather ~ fluffy gray tom with amber eyes

Clearflight ~ pale gray tom with yellow eyes

Poolfeather ~ light silver she-cat with blue eyes

Ivymoon ~ silver she-cat with dark green eyes

Sleetwhisker ~ white-and-gray tom with amber eyes

Smoothspots ~ gray tom with darker spots and brown eyes

Willowfall ~ silver she-cat with violet eyes

Swiftwind ~ creamy tom with blue eyes

Blizzardsong ~ silver-white she-cat with dark violet eyes

Thickpelt ~ brown-gray tom with green eyes

Scalenose ~ silver-gray tom with yellow eyes

Birchleaf ~ silver tom with amber-green eyes

APPRENTICES: Bluepaw ~ blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Shinepaw ~ white-silver she-cat with green-brown eyes

Lavenderpaw ~ lilac she-cat with amber eyes

Pinepaw ~ brown-red tom with green eyes

Streampaw ~ silver tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Silentpaw ~ white tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Breezepaw ~ creamy tom with amber eyes

QUEENS: Aurafern ~ blue she-cat with green eyes(Smoothspot's mate, mother to Tealkit and Opalkit)

Grayblossom ~ gray spotted she-cat with violet eyes(Driftfeather's mate, mother to Ripplekit and Glazekit)

Milkypetal ~ milky white she-cat with violet eyes(Thickpelt's mate, mother to Featherkit and Creamykit)

Echowish ~ silver tabby she-cat with violet eyes(Clearflight's mate, mother to Iciclekit)

Coldflower ~ white tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes(Sleetwhisker's mate, expecting)

KITS: Tealkit ~ calico she-kit with teal eyes

Opalkit ~ creamy white she-kit with brown-green eyes

Ripplekit ~ gray-silver tomkit with dark blue eyes

Glazekit ~ glazed light brown she-kit with violet eyes

Featherkit ~ silver-and-white she-kit with violet eyes

Creamykit ~ creamy white she-kit with dark brown eyes

Iciclekit ~ pale blue she-kit with dark blue eyes

ELDERS: Rivercold ~ white tom with dark blue eyes, former medicine cat, oldest cat in Clan

Polarfur ~ white tabby tom with amber-yellow eyes

Jadeflower ~ gray she-cat with green eyes

* * *

So, here are the cats! And to entertain you, here is a short little teaser!

Snowpaw padded into camp, a hare in her jaws. She could almost feel the lasers of Shadowpaw's and Oakpaw's eyes fixed on her. She sighed. If only she could let both of them know she didn't love them without breaking their hearts...but she couldn't. As she put her prey on the prey pile, her attention shifted to a muscular tom. Soilpaw. He was grooming his glossy brown fur, and was oblivious to her stare. He was the tom Sjowpaw loved. But in HazeClan, to become mates, both cats must agree. HazeClan had a special code: All cats must choose their permenant mate on the day of their warrior ceremony. This was to unsure there was no hard choice between past and future mates in StarClan. But it was causing trouble for Snowpaw. She would do anything for the brown tom before her...but in doing so, would she break two cats' hearts?


End file.
